


Hidden Agenda

by LadyLoki80



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is looking for an assistant, he gets a little more than he bargained for when he meets you for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I was listening to “Dark Horse” by Katy Perry and this popped into my head (I’ll be using excerpts from the song in this work)

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hiddleston” you say shaking his hand.

“Please, call me Tom” he says in a sexy British accent. He straightens out his tie and suit jacket before he sits back down. “So, what makes you think that you’re qualified for this position?”

You clear your throat “I have an excellent eye for detail, I’m capable of multi-tasking, and I’m very punctual.”

He looks you up and down, taking in your stiletto heels, the sexy, short skirt, and low cut silk shirt you chose for specifically for the interview. His tongue darts out of his mouth to lick his lips.

“Something wrong Tom?” you ask as a small smirk teases your lips, you knew exactly what you were doing to him.

“So you wanna play with magic 

Boy you should know what you’re falling for

Baby do you dare to do this?

Cuz I’m coming at you like a dark horse….”

He snaps back to reality “No, I’m sorry. I was just, ugh, thinking of something I had to do today.”

You laugh to yourself and think “something or someone?”

He stands back up, walks in front of where you are seated and leans back against his desk folding his arms across his chest.

“I’ve gone over your resume very carefully” he looks you up and down again “and I’m very impressed with what I see. You start Monday.” He extends his hand and you shake it.

“Thank you Tom” you say and step closer to him “I assure you, you won’t be disappointed.” You give him a slow, sensual blink and turn to leave.

He calls out to you before you reach the door.

“I’m sorry I normally don’t do this but there is just something about you that I find completely intoxicating. Will you have dinner with me tonight?’

You smile victoriously before you turn around to face him.

"Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, perfect storm

Cuz once your mine, once your mine

There’s no going back…..”

“I’d love to” you say with a wink “I’ll see you tonight.”


End file.
